Talk:Wrath of Buu/Terror of Cell sidestories/@comment-3401443-20120128162440
I still cant get into edit mode, so TADAA!!! Tamera sat there silently, praying with all her heart. She understood full and well that if she did this correctly, her body would disappear and she would have no body to return to should her friends try to bring her back. Should she really do this..? Should she really sacrifice her everything for this little pearl? She had too; if she didn’t, then Buu’s powers would never disappear. If she did this correctly, the pearl would drain Buu’s powers into the pearl. If she didn’t do this, everyone would be dead. The entire universe would die then. They were better off without her anyway…as she was lost in a storm of prayers in her head, her close friend Trunks flew in, having looked for her. “Tamera-san!” he cried, landing. “Thank God you’re safe!” “Hi Trunks-sama…” Tamera said, lifting her head and faking a smile. “Did anyone follow you here…?” “No, I don’t think so” he replied, walking to her. “Listen, I understand the way you feel, but I know we can beat Buu without the use of the pearl. Trust me, my father, Gohan-san, and Goku-sama will find a way. Don’t worry!” “No…I know there’s no other way to beat Buu. Believe me, I know.” “Alright, if this is what you want…” Trunks said, walking away. “I’ll be here to make sure your okay, so just yell if anything happe-“however, while his back was turned, Tamera felt a sharp, unbearable pain pierce threw her. As Trunks turned around, he screamed her name in horror. Standing above the young Kern was Kid Buu, his hand sticking threw her torso. As Buu pulled his hand out of her back, the charm bracelet she made him fell off his hand. Buu had kept that bracelet with him ever since Tamera made it for him when they were friends. He never took it off, and here he was, killing someone who was once his best friend. The little pink charm fell onto the ground and broke into two pieces. Buu slowly walked out of the cave, with no smile on his face nor prideful, but a serious and sad face. He knew he just killed his own best friend at his own benefit. “TAMERA-SAN!!” Trunks yelled, running to her. The young girl sat there as blood flowed out of her. “You’ll…be better…off now…Trunks-sama…” Tamera barely said as blood came out of her mouth. The young girl fell into her friend’s arms, limp and dying. As she fell, the red ribbon she always wore, no matter what, finally untied and came out, letting her wild messy black hair fall. A faint, gentle glow slowly came over the girl’s body, causing her body to become slightly transparent. “Tamera, you can’t die!” he cried, as small pools of tears began swelling in his blue eyes. “We need you…! I told you you didn’t have to do this…!” “It’s okay…” Tamera said, faintly smiling. “I’m doing this at…my own will…because I totally refuse to let…Buu get away with everything he’s done…” “Stay with me Tamera! We need you!...Gohan and I especially…” “Trunks…there’s one thing I need you to do…can you please tell the present day Trunks…that all the bed time stories about the hero were all true…and the monster he fought was real?” “The bed time stories…?” he asked, confused. “What do you mean they were real….?!” “I…told him bed stories about the Cell games…about how you came back in time to help us all…” “You…told him those as stories…?” “Yeah, because I…hoped he would see the brave time hero…as a role model…and I was hoping he would grow up to be like you…” “…Tamera…” by this point, the little pools of tears in his eyes began flowing out. “Please…stay with us…” “Trunks, I’m so sorry you have to see this…but…I’m really happy I got…to see you again before I had to go…” “Tamera…why…?” “Because...I had to…sometimes the better choice is harder and much more painful than the wrong choice…I had to go the hard way…because it was the better choice…I’m doing this for everyone…and I'm really happy I get to help save them all…especially you…” Just then, Tamera began coughing up blood, staining her blue kimono. As she coughed, her legs slowly began glowing brightly and slowly, spreading up the body slowly. “There’s no turning back now…I did it right, and I know we can beat Buu now …” There was a brief moment of silence, but it seemed like forever to those two. “Farewell…Trunks…” the girl quietly said, smiling. “I’m glad…you were here with me…I’m just upset I can’t watch the present day you…grow up to be the amazing person you are…” “Tamera…please…” as her friend whispered those words, Tamera limply put her weak hand on his tear soaked face. “Tell everyone…I’m sorry…” As she softly spoke her final words, the girl smiled for the last time. The hand limply and lifelessly fell from his face, showing her passing. The Sayiajin caught the limp hand as the tears flooded from his eyes. “No, Tamera!!” he cried, holding the hand. “TAMERA!” There was no reply, only the soft sound of the Kern drawing her final breath, and it is said that every living being could feel a soft wind from nowhere on the backs of their necks. The once faint glow on her body glowed brighter than the sun, causing him to have to cover his eyes. As the glow slowly faded away, so did the girl’s body, leaving behind nothing but a small crystal blue pearl with a small blue star in. As he picked up the pearl, he had a sudden rush of memories of her; When they first met when she called him cute, when she cut 18’s hair to protect him, investing the old time machine, fighting the Cell Jrs, crying by his side when he died, when she hugged him so tightly when he was brought back to life, when she was crying when he and his sister went back in time…all these memories caused even more tears to fall. “Tamera…” he whispered, picking up the pearl and clutching his teeth in extreme anger. MEAWNHILE… “Damn it…” Vegeta whispered, felling Tamera’s energy fall. He knew then and there that the young Kern was murdered by Buu. The last he called her was “useless”, but why did he feel bad? Why would he feel sad over the death of a useless warrior…? As he thought to himself, he noticed a small white box that said Vegeta on it. Walking over to the box, he felt even more sadness over the murder of the spunky, boyish, and strong Saiyajin girl. When he opened the little box, he noticed a sort of small shining object in it. It was a charm bracelet with a blue orb on it.